Aleheather OTP Prompts
by madimadztd
Summary: Just a bunch of little Aleheather One Shot's :3
1. Pregnancy Prank

**So I was scrolling through Tumblr last night and I saw this OTP prompt page, so I'm going to make a bunch of little One Shot's with them, so enjoy :)**

* * *

_Prompt: Person A in your OTP shoving a balloon up their shirt and telling Person B they are pregnant to prank them. Expecting Person B to freak out and panic, Person A is very shocked when Person B is excitied. Once Person A reveals the joke, Person B is blushed bright red and embarrassed until A tells B thatit was okay and sweet how B wanted to have a child._

* * *

Heather's POV:

It was a warm spring day, and it was just me, Gwen, and Duncan sitting in the living room while my fiancé, Alejandro, was at work. I know it sounds unlikely that Gwen and Duncan were over, but it was for a prank I was pulling on Alejandro. Duncan came up with an idea a while back that I prank Alejandro and tell him that I was pregnant. We would get a balloon and stuff it up my shirt. Gwen and Duncan did break up, but they were still friends, so she tagged along to help out.

"Are you honestly sure that he won't freak out Heather?" Gwen asked me while Duncan inflated the balloon.

I smirked,"C'mon, if he's mad, he won't flip out like Trent would,"

Yes, even though Duncan and Gwen are close friends, surprisingly Gwen and Trent got back together. They have been dating since about a month after All Stars ended.

"Whatever, if he calls off the wedding because he's so pissed off at you, don't come running to us," Duncan groaned while tying the end of our "pregnant belly"

I was wearing one of Alejandro's sleep shirts, so it was baggy enough to fit the balloon. I stuffed the balloon up my shirt and heard the garage door open, he must be home from work already.

The front door unlocked and I heard the farmiliar clop of his boots. I gestured for Gwen and Duncan to hide in the bathroom. They looked at eachother and darted into the downstairs bathroom.

"Heather, are you downstairs?" Alejandro asked from the front door.

I had to act like I was crying, I made my voice sound cracked and replied,"Y-yeah I am,"

When Alejandro started walking down the stairs, we locked eyes. He noticed how I looked like I was crying and sprinted down the stairs, I guess he didn't notice the balloon yet.

"Mi Amour, what's wrong?" he asked me while stroking my hair that was in a messy ponytail.

I fake cried,"Are you blind! I'm pregnant!"

His worried expression turned into the dorkiest smile,"Really! Wow, we need to go pick out outfits and matching outfits!"

My heart fluttered, he actually wanted kids, well I was pleasantly surprised. I suddenly broke out into laughter and removed the inflated balloon from my shirt.

"Wait, you were pranking me," his expression changed into something almost sad, it made me almost want to feel bad.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

Alejandro sighed,"I'm not upset, just kinda sad, I got excited,"

Gwen and Duncan came back out of the bathroom laughing their asses off, what the hell was so funny?!

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Gwen was holding her side and trying to breath, but she was having a hard time. "Duncan, w-was," she then lost it and broke out on the floor laughing,"Duncan, you tell her,"

"Alright," Duncan got himself together a bit, not giggling the whole time he talked,"I recorded you guys talking and put it on my youtube account,"

I got up and looked extremely pissed off,"You, WHAT?!"

After about an hour, the four of us all just hung out, until Alejandro spoke up.

"So, Heather, do you still want to have kids?" he asked me.

I smiled and kissed Alejandro's cheek,"I think I can arrange that.


	2. Spa Day

**Okay, so this is actually really fun, give me some requests because I'm getting these all from Tumblr!**

* * *

_All Person A wants is to be pampered by Person B for once. Person B decideds to play along, but only for a little bit._

* * *

Heather's POV:

"But I haven't gone and have a spa day for MONTHS!" I groaned to my boyfriend.

The spa was like my second home, but I haven't gone in 4 MONTHS! No mud baths, no cucumber facials, and worst of all, no waxing.

"Heather, not today, soon I promise," Alejandro reisured me, I didn't believe any of it.

"Fine," I mumbled,"Next week?"

He gave me a warm smile,"Next week you can, promise,"

"Alright," I replied.

Alejandro went upstairs to do whatever he does, so I got up and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch, it was my guilty pleasure. I grabbed the bread, the grape jelly, and some peanut butter and made the sandwitch. I sat down at the small table and ate my sandwitch.

A few minutes later, I could hear faint music, it almost sount like salsa music, like that people dance too. The music sounded like it was coming from my room. I walked upstairs letting curriousity get to me, and with every step, the music got a bit louder.

When I opened the door, candles were everywhere and in the middle, where my bed is, stood a massage table, a waxing area, and a mud bath.

"W-wow, it smells great in here!" I said walking around the room. I noticed on the massage table, there was a small slip of paper. I picked it up and it read, 'The Massuse will be here soon,'

Massuse? Did Alejandro hire someone to give me a full spa day! I smiled and got ready, putting my hair in a messy bun like I usually do at the spa and laying on the table.

About 10 minutes had passed, until I heard the door open. The person who walked into the room surprised me, it was a few of Alejandro's friends from Total Drama, Tyler, Duncan, and Lindsay.

"Hi Hannah!" Lindsay called out to me.

"Heather," I muttered under my breath.

"Alright Lindsay, do you want to do the mud bath?" Tyler asked her.

"Okay Tyson," she smiled and started warming it up.

"Tyler, do you want to wax?" Duncan said to Tyler.

Tyler simply shrugged,"Sure, you can do the massage,"

This was a surprisingly better then I thought it would be. Lindsay was actually good at facials, Duncan's massage felt like being touched by an angel, and Tyler got my legs completely hair free!

"Thanks guys, I really apreciate it," I said to the three smiling.

"Later Heather," they all called walking out of my room.

When they walked out, I immediatly ran to find Alejandro, he was somewhere in this house. I finally found him downstairs drinking a cup of coffee. I darted next to him and smiled.

"Thanks for the best spa day babe," I said to Alejandro.


	3. Pregnancy Reality

**Okay it's actually really fun doing this, I will have alot though because I have like 35+ prompt ideas, so there will be alot!**

* * *

_Prompt: Imagine your OTP recently got married. About 6 or 8 months in, Person A becomes pregnant, though it isn't planned. She's terrified to tell Person B, for fear that he will be angry or upset. Instead of being angry though, Person B bursts into happy tears and hugs Person A, surprising her._

* * *

Heather's POV:

The second I woke up, I immediatly felt a wave of nausia. I darted for the closest bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Alejandro was on a buisness trip, so there was no prince charming to the rescue today.

I cleaned myself up and put my hair up in a ponytail, the kind I wore durring All Stars using a scrunchie. I put on my pink robe that said 'Queen' sewn in gold letters on the back and some pink slippers. I then went downstairs and got myself some coffee.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Alejandro. I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey babe," I said into the phone smiling.

"Goodmorning Mi Amour," Alejandro replied into the phone.

We talked on the phone for what felt like forever, until something he said caught my attention.

"So they are letting me come home today, so I'll be here around 5:30,"

I smiled from ear to ear, I haven't seen him all week,"Okay, I'll see you soon,"

I hung up the phone, and suddenly realised I almost forgot that I threw up. Of course Alejandro and I kept pregnancy tests, hello we wanted kids at some point! I went upstairs and quickley took the test. I sat on the toilet waiting for the results. I heard a beeping noise and looked at the test. In big letters it said the world POSITIVE. No, this couldn't be happening.

I broke out into tears, I wasn't just scared, I was _terrified! _Alejandro and I just got married, and we decided to get married at a younger age, so we were only 22!

After a few minutes, I heard the front door unlock, great this is just what I needed right now! I couldn't tell Alejandro yet, but I had to face my fear and confront him.

"Heather, I'm home," Alejandro called from the front door.

I realized how much I missed my husband and darted into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" I said to him smiling.

He kissed my forehead,"I missed you to Mi Ángel,"

I suddenly broke out into tears and sobbed into Alejandro's chest.

"Whats wrong Mi Amour?" Alejandro asked me stroking my back.

I somehow got my self together and just sniffled,"I-I'm pregnant,"

Alejandro looked at me and smiled from ear to ear,"Really! I-I can't believe this, I'm so excited!"

He burst into happy tears and gave me a hug. I was extremely confused but I hugged him back and felt a little bit better about being pregnant now.


	4. Proposal Hunt

**So, this prompt I find to be interesting, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP has been sneaking around, which is noticed by and upsetting to Person A. When B is confronted, they drop to one knee and propose, telling A they've been trying to hunt down the perfect ring._

* * *

Heather's POV:

I was blinded by light when I woke up. My eyelids fluttered opened and I rolled over to snuggle up to my boyfriend, Alejandro, but I ended up falling on the floor.

"What the hell!" I yelled realizing he wasn't in my bed, he fell asleep at my apartment last night, where could he be? Alejandro didn't have work today either.

I walked into the kitchen and Alejandro was basically scrambiling everywhere, looking in the fridge and pantrys frantically. I walked next to him and put my hands on my hips.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curios.

Obviously Alejandro didn't expect to see me, and jumped back. "Oh, uh, I was just looking for some food," he lied.

I shrugged,"Whatever,"

It was now 12:00 and Alejandro was still running around everywhere like a chicken with it's head cut off! What could he possibly be looking for that he wouldn't want me to see?!

"Okay seriously Alejandro, what the hell are you looking for?!" I asked him crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiantly.

"Something," he replied.

This went on almost all day, until around 6:30 and I officially became pissed off, I had to come to the bottom of this.

"Alejandro," I started,"I'm going to ask you this only once, what are you looking for?"

"Ah! I finally found it!" Alejandro shrieked for joy.

I sighed a breath of relief,"FINALLY! What were you looking for all day?"

Suddenly Alejandro looked me in the eyes and dropped down onto one knee. No way, was this really happening?! I was freaking out, was Alejandro really proposing to me!

"Heather, you are the most amazing woman in my life, we are like the same person, Manipulative and evil. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you are Mi Amour. Heather, will you marry me?" Alejandro asked.

I was at a loss of words, I couldn't believe this was happening right here in the living room of my apartment, the love of my life wanted to get married to me.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" I yelled running into his arms.

I was so excited to be getting married, and yes, I would be getting married to my Mi Amour.


	5. Volcano Nightmares

**Okay so it's 12 where I am while I'm writing this, and tomorrow I'm going to Six Flags Magic Mountain with my best friend and her younger sister!**

* * *

_Prompt: Person A of your OTP has nightmares due to something tragic that happened in their life. One night they're sobbing and tossing in bed, waking up Person B, who begins to comfort Person A_

* * *

Heather's POV:

_**There I was, on the volcano smiling from ear to ear tossing the large wooden dummy from above my head into the active volcano. The dummy hit the lava and I smirked. I had won, I had finally won! The thing I worked the hardest for getting my head shaved in the process and my tooth knocked out, was finally mine!  
**_

_**"Yes! yes yes yes yes YES!" I screamed pumping my fists in the air and jumping up and down. **_

_**"And that's a cool Million for Heather, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris exclaimed handing me the briefcase.**_

_**I opened it just to make sure there was actual money inside. I was extremely happy to find the million dollars actually inside. **_

_**"Look how beautiful it is!" I cooed holding the money in my hands like my child.**_

_**Then the volcano started to shake a bit, I still held the money in my hands. I had felt a strange presense behind me. I turned around causiously and behind me was Ezikiel, eying MY case! He suddenly tackled me to get the case. I, being the stubborn girl I am, fought for my money. He, however won and fell into the volcano along with my money.**_

_**I looked down into the lava and saw him and the case falling into my lava. I felt like I had just lost my hard work, I mean placing 3rd and 1st and then LOSING!**_

_**"Woah, didn't see that coming, anywho, RUN!" Chris yelled as the volcano was about to errupt.**_

_**I darted down the volcano to avoid dying. From the distance, I could see Alejandro. I ran faster, he had no clue that the lava was coming. I tried to grab his hand on the way down, but I couldn't reach without stopping. **_

_**I ran past him and shouted,"RUN ALEJANDRO!"**_

_**He didn't get the picture and just sat with a confused look until he was trampled by the rest of the cast.**_

_**"Wait for me," he weakly called out. **_

_**I tried to run after him, but Gwen and Courtney held me back. **_

_**He got ran over by the lava and I screamed,"NO!"**_

_**I burst into tears right then and there. .Dead. This couldn't be real. Wait, I heard screaming, and a disfigured body running around. That just made me feel worse! The lava cleared up, and I ran to him, getting lose of Courtney and Gwen's grip.**_

_**"A-Alejandro?" I asked in a shakey voice.**_

_**I tried to touch his skin, but it was so painful and hot, it almost burnt my hand.**_

_**"M-Mi A-Amour?" He asked me before completely colapsing to the ground.**_

_**I shook his lifeless body, no matter how painful it was.**_

_**"NO NO NO NO NO! You can't just die like this on me, please!"**_

* * *

I screamed my heart out, oh my god! Wait, I was in my room, it was all just one of my insane dreams. I suddenly burst into sobs, the dreams weren't usually this bad. Doing this, I accidentally woke up Alejandro. He shot up from where he was sleeping and took me into his arms.

"Shhhh, did you have another bad dream?" he asked me.

While crying, I nodded. "This one was worse than the others, you actually died in this one,"

"Heather, your going to be okay, it's just a dream I swear!" Alejandro said while stroking my back.

For the rest of the night, we just slept in eachothers arms, with him, my horrible nightmares didn't come.


	6. Snapchat

**Okay, I still have 30 more of these to do, and hopefully many more to come!**

* * *

_Prompt:Imagine your OTP sending eachother silly selfies_

* * *

Heather's POV:

My boyfriend, Alejandro was at work, and we liked to send eachother snapchats, and he was on his break. I braided my hair and put on some baggy sweats. I grabbed my phone from my bed and did a duck face and took the picture. I found his contact and sent him the message.

About 3 minutes later, my phone buzzed notifying me that I got a snapchat. I opened it and Alejandro sent me a selfie of him doing my signature pose, kissy face. I did a Miley Cyrus pose and put as the text _'Copycat!' _and sent it.

This went on almost all day, from sending actually decent pictures, to the most retarded faces ever, I got a notification that Alejandro had screenshoted one of my snapchats. It was the kissy face one, at least it looked okay. I then got a notification on Instagram saying that someone took a photo of me.

I opened up Instagram and he had posted my snapchat, with a description saying,'Been snapchating this girl all day :)'

I smiled and took a screenshot of one of his snapchats and posted it with the description of,'Wasn't too lonely today,'

We snapchatted for the rest of the night, back and forth, until I fell asleep on the couch.

20 minutes later, I was awoken to the noise of a cell phone camera snap and a pair of strong arms around my waist. I fluttered my eyes opened to see that Alejandro was home. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing my cheek.

I yawned and replied,"It's not morning,"

"Well, it's 1:00 in the morning, so I say that counts," Alejadndro answered with a smile.

I had suddenly noticed I still had my hair braided and my sweats on, perfect, now I could sleep without worrying how I looked.

"Now, I'm going back to sleep," I told Alejandro as we both fell asleep, while I was in his arms.

* * *

**I honestly know how much this chapter sucks, I know it could've been alot better, but here you go**

**-Madi**


End file.
